


[podfic] A Buffyverse Alphabet

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Poetry, inspired by Edward Gorey, spoilers for all 7 seasons of Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You know how sometimes you get a silly idea in your head, and you can't let go of it until it's done? So I bring you:A Buffyverse Alphabet(in the style of Edward Gorey's Gashlycrumb Tinies)."





	[podfic] A Buffyverse Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Buffyverse Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498637) by shadowscast. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)  
  
**Warnings:** violence, death, spoilers for all seven seasons of BtVS

 **Length:** 00:01:52

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/02%20\(BtVS\)%20_A%20Buffyverse%20Alphabet_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
